Secret Santa
by xCyaniide
Summary: Moody initiates a "Secret Santa" game within the Auror department of the Ministry.
1. Chapter 1

It was a month before Christmas and the Alaster Moody had decided to call a meeting in the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. He was fed up of being told he was too much of a "Scrooge", whatever one of those was. All he knew was that it was somehow related to a muggle who hated Christmas and that was as far as Tonks had gone when explaining.

Everyone hated the way their office was the least festive in the entire Ministry and, for that reason, Moody had decided he would surprise them all by holding a "Secret Santa" present giving opportunity for them all. He had already added all of the names to an enchanted hat which would send a different name to each person to ensure that they wouldn't get themselves and he was secretly quite enjoying the idea.

The meeting had been arranged for 9am on December 1st and Moody arrived early in order to set up the room. At 8.55am, a few of the Aurors rolled into the room and by 9am they were all present. Moody smiled to himself, letting his magical eye gaze over them all; something he was sure freaked them all out.

"Welcome, Ladies, Gentlemen and Tonks, to Secret Santa," Moody announced, smiling at the look of slight annoyance on Tonks' face at what he had said, "For those of you who don't understand what Secret Santa is, it's a muggle game which is played at Christmas time. Each person's name is put into a hat and then you all choose a name at random. You must buy this person a gift for Christmas. They won't necessarily ever have to know who bought them their gift unless you wish to tell them after the game has finished."

The Auror department listened raptly, smiles gradually appearing on all of their faces as they had the whole idea explained to them, "When can we start?" asked one excited employee and Moody smiled a little, something which was highly rare for him. He took the hat he had enchanted out of the cupboard and placed it on the centre of the table.

"Get ready to catch your name," Moody said, opening the hat up and allowing all the names to fly out. He smiled a little as all of the people caught a name and he wondered who would have him. He smiled a little when he looked at his own name and he caught a glimpse of the name on the person beside him's piece of parchment; Nymphadora Tonks. Kingsley Shacklebolt would certainly have fun with that!


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Kingsley read the words "Nymphadora Tonks" on his piece of parchment, his mind was whirring with ideas. The two of them had been close for quite some time and he knew that he would easily be able to pick up almost anything for her but he wanted to make sure it was something special. He cared a lot about her, perhaps more than as simply friends, but of course he knew she was only interested in Remus Lupin so he made no real effort to be more than friends with her.

All the same, though, his mind still whirred with ideas. It was an anonymous gift so if he did choose to go down that route – the slightly suggestive route, that is – she would have no reason to suspect it was him. And if she did begin to suspect, he could always say it was someone else's idea to do it.

He glanced up from his sheet of parchment to see Moody looking at him and that he had seen the name on the sheet of paper. He said nothing, though, which Kingsley was glad of. His thoughts of getting her anything suggestive were rather removed from his mind at that point because he knew that Moody knew, although he wouldn't have minded. He would merely have found it amusing.

It wasn't long until Moody let them all leave for work and Kingsley had to go to Hogsmeade for the day to guard the area as there would be a lot of students there. When he arrived, however, he found that he was on guard with Tonks.

"Wotcher Kingsley," she said, grinning a little at him, "I never thought Moody would become festive," she laughed.

"No, me neither," he replied, smiling and standing next to her so that he could see all around them as she could.

"Who did you get, then?" she asked.

"I'm not telling," he replied, laughing.

"Oh, come on Kingsley!"

"No, I'm not telling you. It'll be more fun this way."

"I won't tell the person, you know."

"I know. I'm not telling you though."

"Moody said he knows who you've got."

"Yes, that's because he saw the parchment," Kingsley laughed, putting his hand into his pocket and forcing the parchment further downwards. "But you're not seeing it," he added before she could even ask about that.

"Spoil sport," she muttered, rolling her eyes a little and laughing. "Will you tell me afterwards?" she asked, looking pleadingly at him.

"Maybe," he replied, laughing. "Just maybe. Now, shouldn't we be working?" he asked.

Tonks rolled her eyes once again and laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

Tonks was left wondering about who Kingsley had for his Secret Santa for the rest of the day as she was on guard with very little to think of besides the little piece of parchment he had received.


	3. Chapter 3

Kingsley had left Tonks wondering what was on his piece of parchment and decided to go to a shop in order to buy some rather suggestive underwear for her. He knew that Moody would only find it funny and that he wouldn't say anything unless he knew he had already told Tonks so he was pretty sure he was safe there. If she took it well, he may tell her. If not, he probably wouldn't. He also hoped that nobody else was telling Tonks who they had because he didn't want her to be able to work it out, of course.

As he arrived at the shop, he quickly glanced around to make sure that nobody he knew had seen him going in, and then entered the shop.

He was instantly hit by a rather wide variety of women's underwear and frowned slightly, unsure of why he had even bothered thinking of this idea in a way. The shop was a muggle shop as well which only made things worse. They always seemed to go a little over the top when it came to underwear.

He sighed slightly, glancing around once again and grabbing a random pair of underwear. He knew size wouldn't be too much of a problem because she could just change her size so he paid for it without even really looking at the size. He then left the shop, hiding the bag under his robes, and headed towards a news agents in order to buy some wrapping paper. The next day was the day they all had to share their presents with one another so he knew he had to get it wrapped soon.

It was only then that he realised he would also be receiving something. What if Tonks had him and he had her? She hadn't told him either so maybe she was hiding something from him. He disliked that idea because he knew what she could be like at times. He frowned, wondering if he should go back and ask her. He shook his head at the thought, though, knowing she wouldn't say anything unless he did.

He spent the rest of the evening wondering who she had received as well. If it wasn't her, who was it? He hoped Umbridge, or someone like her, wasn't responsible for getting his present or it really could be anything. At least if it was Tonks, some thought would have gone into it.


End file.
